(A1) Harry's Muggle Halloween
by Jasper's Mom
Summary: This NON CANON story is set during the period of my story Harry Potter, A Child Prodigy in Wizardry, Year One. The tale is of the trio's exploits and adventures as they experience a muggle Halloween.


**Harry's Muggle Halloween**

* * *

 _ **Please read below before reading the story.**_

* * *

 _ **STORY NOTES** :_ This is set during my story of Harry Potter, A Child Prodigy In Wizardry: Year One. It is a 'pull out' (extra storyline in the main story). If you are unfamiliar with that series it is NON CANON and the basic facts are:

Harry Potter lived with his parents up until February of the year he was **8 years old** when Voldemort attacked and murdered them. Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather teaches at Hogwarts, HAS NOT BEEN IN AZKABAN, and gets custody of Harry. The two are now parent and child. At the age of nine, Harry begins a PRE- Hogwarts program for magically advanced kids called Junior Level. Here he befriends Hermione, Ron and Neville. The story is set in October of the first year of Junior Level.

*** (Sirius is very new to fatherhood and possibly could come across as too strict or too playful. He hasn't found the balance between fun loving Godfather and Dad quite yet.)

* * *

As soon as their last class of the day is finished, Harry, Hermione and Ron all walk back to the Junior Level dormitories together.

"Well, it's been almost two months since we began classes. I'm thrilled at how much we're learning every day. I can't decide if Transfiguration or Potions is my favorite subject! Which do you like best, Harry?" Hermione asks as Ron rolls his eyes on the other side of Harry.

Catching the eye roll, Harry grins at his friend before answering, "Out of those two, I would choose Transfiguration. Professor Snape is too mean to make me like Potions. He's already put me in detention twice and got me in trouble with Dad. I don't believe I'm going to do well at Potions when he is always criticizing my cutting or chopping. I do what he says and he still breathes fire at me. Last week he even sent a disciplinary report to Dad complaining how I wouldn't do homework correctly or listen in class. I got my bum whacked because of him. Dad told me when I had the second detention, he would spank me if I got in more trouble before mid term. I tried to tell him how Snape treats me but he still punished me anyway."

"Professor Black is your parent now so he can do that. My parents do that sometimes too." Ron admits in sympathy.

"Hmm, I'm sorry you got punished Harry. I've noticed Professor Snape does seem to single you out. Why does he keep bringing up your Father? You may look somewhat like him or so you told me, but you aren't him at all. Grown people act just like kids sometimes. Just keep trying to please him and maybe he will be nicer. Some teachers start out really strict and then become nicer later on in the term. Mum says they want to set the rules before they let up on the strictness or something like that, anyway. Ron, what is your favorite subject and professor?"

"My favorite subject is called EATING, Hermione. My favorite classroom is The Great Hall. My favorite professor is Dumbledore because he can make the feast appear." Ron replies rubbing his stomach over his school robes.

"You are hysterical, Ron! Honestly, that was too funny." Hermione tells him after her giggles stop.

"Yes Ron is a riot all right. Now, what was it you wanted to talk to us about? You said you had something to ask us, Hermione."

"My parents are letting me have a Halloween Party the weekend before Halloween. That would be weekend after next. Halloween comes on a Tuesday this year and our town holds Trick or Treat the weekend before. Will you come stay at my house overnight for a trick or treat party? We can still be back here for our first Hogwarts Halloween Feast. You'd come on Saturday, stay the night to go Trick or Treating and we'd all come back here on Sunday. What do the two of you say to that?"

"What's Trick or Treating?" Ron asks perplexed at the new words.

"I'd have to ask, Hermione. I don't know if my Dad will let me stay overnight somewhere. I know what Trick or Treating is but I've never done it. Ron, that's where we dress up in costumes and go to different houses. They give out candy to kids. It would be fun."

"I'll owl my Mum and see if she'll let me go. If Sirius lets Harry, she'll let me. Who else did you ask?"

"The two of you and Neville Longbottom are all I've asked. Nev said he'd ask his Gran but not to hold out much hope as she won't allow him to do much."

* * *

"Please can I go, Daddy? I'll behave and follow any rules you say or her parents have. Please? It will only be overnight and I will be back."

"Do Hermione's parents know you and Ron are wizards? Are they aware of magic, Harry?" Sirius asks.

"Well duh! Hermione's a witch! Of course they know magic. She's in a magic school and we're her friends so I guess they'd know we are magical too." Harry answers rolling his eyes at the question.

"Watch yourself young pup. You speak and act respectfully towards adults, Harry. I'm not your buddy, I'm your guardian." Sirius scolds causing an instant frown and drooping of shoulders.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry. I just really want to go. Could you go meet her Mum and Dad and then I can go?"

"I'm teaching all day. How could I meet them? Don't they work?"

"Maybe we could visit on Saturday. Hermione can go along. Okay?"

"I'll do my best. Now, I have a question for you, my pup. Why do I have another discipline report from Professor Snape stating you are not cooperating in class? I thought you promised me you would behave after we had that discussion just a week ago."

"That Greasy Git! Ouch! DAD! That stings!" Harry complains rubbing his bum to stop the slight stinging from the smack Sirius just delivered.

"What did I _just_ say about speaking and acting respectfully to adults, Harry James? Your Mum and Dad taught you better than that. Name calling will not be permitted. Now explain to me what has happened for him to write a _second_ report on you. What is going on here? Are you deliberately causing him trouble?"

"No sir, I'm not. HONEST Dad, I'm trying hard to do what he wants. He's very hard to please. Professor Snape is always saying I don't chop or cut ingredients the right way. The one time we did a potion, Ron was my partner and we didn't have it turn out well. No matter what I do or how I answer his questions he constantly scolds and talks bad about me or Daddy James. I can't even drop my quill without him pouncing. I don't drop it on purpose but they're hard to hold on to. He says he can't read what I write and strikes through most of my work. I'm sorry. I'm really trying. Don't spank me again. I'm not being bad like he says, I'm not."

"I know you are trying, Pup. I've been checking your homework and it seems good to me. I believe you and you are not in trouble. I apologize for acting in haste before. I should not have punished you without finding out the facts. All of your other professors tell me you are doing well and have no trouble with your behavior. I'll talk to Professor Snape about this, don't worry. We'll start having nightly quill practice along with your other homework. I'll find some beginning writing books to have you use. But for now, let's stop thinking about school and go have ice cream! Get your cloak and we'll pop out and back. I need a sundae with cherries on top."

Licking his spoon clean after scraping the last of his three flavors of ice cream from the bowl, Harry announces "I know what I want to dress up as for Halloween. Can you guess?"

"A beautiful shaggy grim like Padfoot?"

"No, not that. Try again."

"You don't want to be a grim? What's wrong with being Padfoot, I ask?" Sirius answers putting on his best sad face.

Laughing at the drooping mouth and big eyes, Harry says "Nothing, I want to go as something special that no one else will do."

"I happen to think Padfoot IS special, myself. Alright Pup, I give. What is it you would like to be?"

"I want to dress up like Merlin. I'll wear a long purple robe with glow in the dark yellow stars and a pointed hat to match."

"We'll need to go shopping then. I'm sorry but I have no purple robes with yellow glow in the dark stars and a hat to match available in our quarters. We'll take a trip to a muggle costume store or somewhere. I'll ask Professor McGonagall for help as I don't really know where to find such a thing."

What have Ron and Hermione decided to wear either for your muggle adventure or to the Hogwarts feast?

"Hermione loves cats so she's going to dress as a black cat. Ron said he would use his brother's Dracula costume and have his Mum shrink it to fit him. They don't have the money to buy new so they have to pass down clothes and things from the older kids. I think he said Dracula was something his brother Bill used once."

"Dracula, hmm. Is that a tall green man with bolts on his neck?"

"No nutter, that would be Frankenstein. Dracula is a vampire with a wicked cape and bloody teeth."

"Harry James Potter! You are not to use that word again! It isn't appropriate for anyone younger than fifteen." Sirius reprimands, shocked to hear that word from his young boy.

"What word? What did I say?"

"Bloody. That is a forbidden word and I do not want to hear it from your mouth again, young man. I will use a soap suds charm to wash out your mouth if I do!" Seeing Harry erupt into a giggling mess, Sirius asks sternly "Just what do you find funny about this? I find this attitude of yours disrespectful. This is the third time you have shown disrespect towards an adult today. Calling your professor a Greasy Git, using a curse word and now laughing at my scolding! Would you like to spend time in your room instead of the dorm tonight?"

"No sir, I don't want to be restricted to my room. I wasn't trying to be disrespectful. I promise I wasn't. I also wasn't swearing. You must not have heard when I said Dracula was a vampire. He has blood on his mouth and teeth to show he drinks blood. I laughed because it was funny that you acted like you didn't know what a vampire does. You know everything."

"Merlin, I am a git aren't I? Not listening and then scolding you that way. I am sorry, Pup. I should know you would not be swearing. I don't know everything but I do know my little Pup doesn't use words such as that. It's nearing curfew so gather those books and head on out. I'll see you at breakfast in the morning."

"Good night Dad, I love you."

"Love you more, Pup. Now scat before you miss curfew. Oh, one more thing, DON'T mention the sundae to Professor McGonagall if she asks what we ate for supper. She has already chewed my ears for giving you too much sugar. Keep it mum, Pup."

"Got it. Keeping it mum, Padfoot." Harry calls back before closing the door.

* * *

The afternoon of the party, Hermione is waiting anxiously near the front door.

"Hermione dear, a watched pot never boils." her Mom calls from the dining room where she's setting out the children's snacks.

"What do you mean, Mum?"

"You, hanging around the door isn't going to make your friends arrive any faster, dear. Come help me set up the cauldron for the punch."

"Thanks Mum for baking all these treats. The boys love biscuits and cakes. Harry loves anything chocolate and I'm sure Ron likes anything that is sweet. That Frankenstein head cake looks perfect. This is going to be the best Halloween ever! I have friends to come celebrate with me!"

"How old is Harry's Dad? He looks so young to have a boy who is your age. He can't be but twenty six at the most."

"Mum, you always tell me not to judge people by ages but by their behavior. I can't say for sure how old Professor Black is but remember he's Harry's adoptive Dad. He was or I guess still is, Harry's Godfather. When his parents died, Harry came to live with him."

"Yes, I remember you telling me that now. Well, besides the monster cake, we have cauldron cakes, spider web biscuits, witches brew punch and pumpkin patch cupcakes. I also have popcorn balls made with caramel for you children to have later. For breakfast tomorrow we'll have a breakfast casserole of eggs, sausage, bread. Do the boys prefer apple juice or orange juice?"

"I don't know Mum. OHHH! That's the doorbell, someone's here!" Hermione answers as she dashes off to answer the door.

"HARRY! OHHH, you look fabulous! I didn't know you were wearing the costume already."

"Hello Hermione. Harry insisted he wear the costume but he packed regular clothes also." Hermione hears as Sirius comes up the walk.

"Hello Professor Black, won't you come in?" Mrs. Granger asks, having come to the door.

"I'm just the transportation, I'm not to interfere under strict orders. I'll have to decline or be thrown out of Daddom forever." Sirius replies causing the two kids to giggle.

"I completely understand. WE are under strict rules so as not to embarass the children. Woe be us, when they reach their teens."

"Yes, I dread that completely. Now Harry, you remember what we discussed earlier. I want you to enjoy yourself but mind your manners and keep safe." Sirius tells his young Merlin stooping down to look him in the eyes.

"Yes Sir, I remember."

"Good to know. Mrs. Granger, here is a number where you can reach me if you need to. I'll be here at noon tomorrow to pick up both boys. Ron's Dad will drop him off and I'll pick him up."

"I'll have them ready for you at noon. We'll take good care of your boy for you. Hermione has told us how much she enjoys being with these two. We look forward to getting to know her friends. My husband will be home in time to take the kids around for trick or treating. We don't allow Hermione to go out alone."

"Thank you. I know my Pup is in good hands. Have fun kids." Sirius answers before walking back down the street.

"Why didn't your Dad park closer to the house, Harry?"

"He likes to walk, Mrs. Granger. He wanted to get exercise." Harry says, not wanting to give away the fact that they both apparated into the nearby empty parking lot and walked over. Although Hermione is magical, he isn't sure how much her Mum knows of magic so he is careful of his answer. This was one of the points Sirius stressed for him to follow on his overnight trip. That plus no use of magic whatsoever.

"Well kids, come inside. We'll get you all settled into the guest room, Harry. We have only one bed so I hope you and Ron don't mind sharing."

"No Ma'am, we won't. Mrs. Granger? Would you mind if I take off my costume now? I don't want it to be mussed before we get to go out tonight."

"By all means, we'll leave you here in the room to change. Just come to the front when you are ready. The bathroom is right across the hall, Harry."

"Thank you. I'll see you in a few minutes, Hermione."

Before leaving, Hermione asks "Did Professor Black have a telephone installed in your quarters? He gave my Mum a number to call so I was just wondering."

"There's a spell where you can make the floo ring with a number. That's what he told me, anyway. They would be talking but not seeing each other so your Mum wouldn't know it's not a telephone."

"I didn't know of that spell, I'll have to find out what it is. I might need it sometime. See you in the kitchen in a few minutes."

"Yes, I'll be right out."

* * *

Just as Harry comes back into the kitchen, the doorbell rings.

"Hermione dear, go answer the door. Check first this time to see who it might be before opening though." Her Mum tells her.

"Yes Mum, let's go see if it's Ron, Harry." Hermione says pulling Harry out to peer out the front window by the front door.

"IT'S RON!" she calls back to her Mum before flinging open the door to a surprised red haired boy.

"HI, Ron! Thanks for coming. Come in! Where's your Dad? Didn't he come? I wanted him to meet my Mum. Where's your costume? You brought it didn't you?"

"My word, 'Mione. Breathe before you pass out, will ya? Of course I brought my costume. It's in the bag. Charlie brought me but he had to get back home to chores. He and the twins are being punished at home this weekend for pranking." Ron replies after coming inside.

"What did the twins do now? Who'd they prank? I didn't hear of any pranks at school that would get someone sent home. I'm surprised Charlie was involved." Harry says after giving his friend a hug.

"They got into trouble when we were all home last weekend for Ginny's birthday. The twins and Charlie all brewed a potion together and put it in Mum's tea. She was cackling like a hen off and on for a few hours. It was brilliant. They were mad at her because she scolded them and sent them to bed early for making Ginny cry. Ginny was being a little pain and they got back at her but Mum only saw her side. Ginny gets by with everything with Mum. The three of them used Charlie's potion kit to make it."

"Well, I for one, think that's a cruel thing to do to your Mum. Come see our treats, Ron. We can now have one since you're here. Mum has dinner nearly cooked and when Daddy comes home we'll eat. He's coming home early tonight. We'll have a little party and then go our trick or treating later when it's dark."

"I'm ready to eat. Lead me to them. What treats do you have? Something good, I hope."

"Manners Mr. Weasley." Hermione scolds, sounding much like his Mum.

"These are cauldron cakes, chocolate cake with vanilla inside. These are sugar biscuits with icing for spiderwebs, over here are the cupcakes with pumpkin flavoring and candy pumpkins on the green frosting to look like a pumpkin patch. The grass is colored coconut. Then we have a vanilla cake made to look like Frankenstein that Mum bought at a bake shop. We will get candy to eat with this when we go out trick or treating. Mum has lemon lime soda and green sherbet to make a punch. Which one would you like to try?"

"I want a cauldron cake. I love chocolate." Ron tells the excited jabbering girl beside him.

"Yes, we know." Harry replies as he chooses a pumpkin cupcake.

"Ron! Use a plate and napkin. We're guests in this house and we need to show it." Harry whispers to his friend as the boy devours the cake straight off his hand while crumbs fall to the floor.

"Yes Mummy." Ron says with an eye roll.

"Look, if we act up, we won't be allowed to come over again. I like to visit my friends, you behave or I'll tell Charlie when I see him." Harry whispers back.

* * *

"Daddy, didn't you say you had a video you wanted to show us? Hermione asks as the kids sit around the living room munching on treats after dinner.

"That's right, I did! Alright you chaps are in for a treat. I have a video here of a song my buds and I used to listen to all the time. It's perfect for Halloween. This song is called Thriller and it's wicked cool. That's the correct term for good, right 'Mione?"

"Um, just 'wicked' Dad. You don't put cool after it."

"If you say so, kiddo." Hermione's Dad says pushing play on the VCR. As the video begins to get to the part where Michael Jackson's character transforms into a werewolf, Mr. Granger says in a deep scratchy voice "Alright boys, watch this and be afraid, be very afraid."

"That was wicked for sure, Mr. Granger! Can we see it again?" Harry asks.

"Happy you like it, Harry. I'll be more than willing to rewind and show it one more time."

After the second showing and the three kids singing along to the chorus, Mr. Granger asks "Not too scary for you is it, Ron?"

"Oh no sir. I liked it too. That werewolf costume was wicked. The song is fun to listen to. Do you have any other old films ?"

"Videos, Ron. Films are what you see in the theatre." Hermione corrects him.

"Videos then. Do you have more sir?"

"Mr. Granger will do, son. No need to pull the 'sir' bit. I'm not a professor, just a dentist. I have more videos but they are not Halloween related. I do have a record with a couple of songs on it you might like." Mr. Granger answers pulling out a record album from the shelf under the TV.

"Here we are, see how you like this song, kids."

Listening the three children hear:

 ** _"I was working in the lab, late one night, when my eyes beheld an eerie sight._**

 ** _For my monster from his slab, began to rise._**

 ** _And suddenly to my surprise ..._**

 ** _He did the mash, he did the monster mash._**

 ** _The monster mash, it was a graveyard smash._**

 ** _He did the mash, it caught on in a flash._**

 ** _He did the mash, he did the MONSTER mash."_**

 ** _** (The Monster Mash lyrics by Boris Pickett)**_**

"C'mon Harry, Ron, DANCE! Be monsters!" Hermione calls out over the music as she and her Dad break out in monster walk dance moves. Soon all are lurching around but moving to the beat of the song as they hear it again.

"Dad, play the other song now. The purple one. You know the one." Hermione says after the three kids calm down from laughing over their dancing.

"Oh, you mean this one?" Mr. Granger asks as he sets the needle and the music begins with the lyrics..

 _"Well, I saw the thing comin' out of the sky_

 _It had the one long horn, one big eye_

 _I commenced to shakin' and I said "ooh-eee"_

 _It looks like a purple eater to me_

 _It was a one-eyed, one-horned, flyin' purple people eater_

 _(One-eyed, one-horned, flyin' purple peopl_ e eater)

 _A one-eyed, one-horned, flyin' purple people eater_

 _Sure looks strange to me (one eye?)_

 _Well he came down to earth and he lit in a tree_

 _I said Mr. Purple People Eater, don't eat me_

 _I heard him say in a voice so gruff_

 _"I wouldn't eat you 'cause you're so tough"_

 _It was a one-eyed, one-horned, flyin' purple people eater_

 _(One-eyed, one-horned flyin' purple people eater)_

 _One-eyed, one-horned, flyin' purple people eater_

 _Sure looks strange to me (one horn?)"_

 _ **** (One Eyed One Horned Flying Purple People Eater- Lyrics by Sheb Wooley) ****_

"That one is a silly song, Hermione loves it though. She's had us play that song every Halloween from the time she was a tiny little one. Well guys, our concert is over and it's getting dark. How about the three of you go put on your costumes and we'll scout out the best treats, hmm?"

"We'll be back in a flash, Dad. Let's go guys and hurry. We want to get the best houses before they run out of treats."

* * *

Walking back to the guest bedroom, Harry whispers to Hermione "I thought your parents didn't like you eating a lot of sweets, candy, biscuits, cake.. that sort. Aren't they both dentists?"

"They are but for holidays like Halloween and Christmas, they loosen up. Besides, if children eat a lot of candy and sweets then dentists might have more business!" Hermione replies causing Harry to smile back.

"Good plan. Well, let me go get ready. It won't take me long. What're you going as?'

"You'll have to wait to see. Meet you in the living room in a few minutes." Hermione replies walking past the guest room to her bedroom.

* * *

Waiting in the living room for his friends, Harry asks "Mr. Granger, would you please tie my beard on? If you tie it to the hook on the back of my hat it won't come off. I have it fixed to stay on my chin with a little tape."

"Of course I will, Harry. This is quite a realistic costume. The pointed slippers over your shoes, the long rope belt, not to mention the robe itself. You look as if you stepped right out of a storybook. Are these glow in the dark stars?"

"Yessir. My Dad knew someone who sewed this for me. She added the smaller shining stars that will glow but the others don't and were already on the material.

"Harry! OHH MY GOODNESS! You look so much like Merlin. That's a great costume. I didn't get to see the hat, beard and shoes when you came." the two hear as Hermione sashays into the room.

"My kitten is a cat. Are you sure this outfit is appropriate, Helen? That top is full of sequins and those tights look too old of her."

"Daddy, I'm Catwoman from the Batman comics. This is how she looks. Mum spent a long time sewing this for me, didn't you Mum."

"We've worked on this for over a month Hugo. Now calm yourself. She's a ten year old girl in a costume just like many others will be tonight. Here you are Harry, Hermione, the bags you decorated for your candy collecting. Where's Ron? I have his bag also. You can tell this boy likes to use the rubber stamps and paint. He covered his bag with the pumpkins and bats. It's a good thing I bought quick drying paint or it wouldn't be dry."

"Painting the stamps and pushing them down on the paper bag was fun, Mrs. Granger. I want to show my brothers and sister how to do it sometime. Ginny, my little sister, would really like doing this." Ron says, walking into the room.

"RON. I thought you told me you were going as Dracula. That's not Dracula." Harry exclaims in surprise when he glances at his best friend.

"We discovered the Dracula costume had been turned into a bed for Percy's pet rat. He just pulled something old out of the trunk, or so he told Mum. I think he just wanted to get rid of that costume once and for all. Mum helped me find enough to make this costume. All I needed was the belt, a face mask and the cape. Do you like it?"

"Ron, we're going as Batman and Catwoman and we didn't even plan it! Harry, you should have dressed as Joker or Robin then we'd be a threesome!" Hermione exclaims, eyes shining at the idea.

"I'm Merlin, Hermione. You do look much like Batman, Ron. I thought Batman wore a complete hood over his head though, not just the eye mask."

"We couldn't find a hood, Harry."

"Well, now I have just the thing. Hold on children while I go fetch it from my bureau. We'll make Ron a cowl, just you wait." Mrs. Granger says rushing from the room.

"MUM! We need to get started or we'll miss the good treats." Hermione calls to her mother as she hurries off.

"You just wait a little longer Miss Cat. Those treats won't be gone this quickly. Now, boys. What did you think of my decorating skills? Helen wanted the house to look spooky so I strung the white lights in the bushes and added the gauze string for spiderwebs. Helen, Hermione and I all carved the Jack o'lanterns. I did the head with the round eyes and large teeth, Helen did the one with the witch's face and Hermione did the cat face. She's partial to cats as if you couldn't tell." Mr. Granger says laughing at himself. "Did you notice the skeleton in the chair by the door? It's one I bought from a medical college years ago."

"Uh, is it real sir?" Ron asks.

"No, it's not a real skeleton, son. No need to worry."

"The whole neighborhood decorates for Halloween and Christmas too. Wait til you see the house at the end of the block. They have characters in the yard. The people who live there like to put on a scene with the adults dressing up in costumes. Last year they did a haunted house and had everyone go through it to get your treats." Hermione tells her friends.

"Here you go, Ron. Try this on and let's see where the eye holes need to be. Hmm, okay. Let me just... alright now, put it on again. Yes! Perfect. Put the black mask on over this hood and ... What do you think children?" Mrs. Granger asks turning Ron around to face them.

"Mum, he needs a mouth cut out too. How is he supposed to talk?"

"Oh, yes. Alright there now I have it marked. Okay, let me take this off of you and it won't take but a minute or two to sew a seam around the opening. I'll be right back."

"Your Mum is a lot like you, Hermione." Ron remarks as the woman hurries off again. "She's very determined and likes to have things perfect."

"Good deductions there, Ron. My Hermione does take after her Mum. Oh, here she comes again."

"Well now, I think we made a fine Batman cowl out of that old knit tobaggan of mine. Do you agree, Hugo?"

"Excellent work, Helen. Now children come out and let me take a few pictures in front of the house and we'll be off to scare the neighbors. Have fun passing out treats, dear. We'll be home in a couple of hours." Mr. Granger states, shooing the kids outside before his wife decides to do more modifications on Ron's costume.

* * *

"Daddy? Do you trust us enough to let us walk around by ourselves? You are too close and we can go by ourselves now. You know all the neighbors and you can walk way behind us just not right behind us, okay? Please Daddy? We're not little ones like those over there with the Dad. They're not even in school yet but we are. We go to boarding school now. Please can't we go alone?" Hermione pleads sweetly.

"Very well, I'll stay out of sight so you won't be embarrassed. Just stay together and don't go inside anyone's home unless I'm with you. If someone asks you in for a haunted house come find me. Agreed?"

"Yes Daddy. Of course we will. Let's go boys. The best house is the one at the end of the street. Do you see the pumpkin totem pole? I wonder if they are doing a Halloween Indian theme this year? Let's go find out." Hermione instructs pulling the two boys by the hands.

* * *

"OW! Hermione. Slow down, I can't see well in this cowl your Mum rigged up. It keeps slipping over my eyes." Ron complains after stumbling over his feet.

"Pull it down in the front, Ron. It's twisted a bit. Here let me help." Harry says, straightening the mask and cowl for his friend.

"Okay, that's better. Thanks Harry. OHH. The giant spider! Look at that house! It's gigantic!" Ron answers pointing across the street to a house with the side covered in fake spider webs and a black spider with moving legs in the center. "You guys go ahead on that one. I'll wait over here."

"Ron, it's not real. It's only a decoration. C'mon let's go to the end and then we'll work both sides of the street back towards my house. If we can get Daddy to drive us, there's a haunted house at the school one street over. We might have fun there. Do you want to go?"

"Hmm, let's just do the trick or treat right now. I've never done it." Ron answers as Harry nods in agreement.

"Yes, then we can go have more of Mum's treats at home. That's a good plan too. Now, we go up to the door, knock and when they open the door you say "Trick or Treat" and they give us candy."

"What if they say 'trick' what do we do then?" Ron asks.

"I left my wand at school and I don't know any muggle tricks."

"No one ever asks kids for tricks, Ron. It used to be some adults would be the ones doing tricks, the magic tricks you see on the telly, but they don't now."

"What's a telly?" Ron asks.

"Never mind now, just say 'Trick or Treat', Ron." Harry answers as Hermione huffs in annoyance.

Stopping at the last house on the right side of the street, Ron exclaims "I like the decorations here. Look at the wicked graveyard and the ghosts rising up. This is spooky. Harry's favorite was the one you called the great pumpkin house. It had like a thousand pumpkins and jack o'lanterns in the yard. That's the largest pumpkin I've ever seen outside of Hagrid's. Hermione, you liked that first house with the pumpkin totem pole and spooky witches but this, now this is my favorite. Let's go up to the door and see what they might be giving."

"For a kid who wasn't sure about what trick or treating was, he sure caught on quick enough." Harry whispers to Hermione as they follow Ron.

"Yes, he did. I think he likes getting the candy the best. I like looking at the decorations everyone puts out, myself."

* * *

Walking back from that last house, the three kids hear "WELL, If it isn't HORSEWHINNY! Hello Horsewhinny, I thought you'd died."

"Who is that?" Ron asks.

"Can't you see? I'm Spiderman and you are one sorry looking Batman. What'd you do dig in the ragbag for that costume? My costume was handmade. What are you hanging around Horsewhinny for? Don't you know she's tetched in the head?"

"What?" Harry asks now glaring at the other boy.

"Oh the boy in a dress can't hear and the other is too dumb to know what Batman looks like." One of the other boys remarks as the first answers "You know crazy! She's always been crazy and bad things happen when she's around."

"Really like this?" Harry asks as the boy's legs begin to shake.

"Hey, stop it Horsewhinny. Stop or I'm going to tell."

"Stop what, Simon? I haven't done a thing to you and MY NAME IS HERMIONE."

"With those horseteeth it should be HORSEWHINNY, right boys?" the hateful child asks his friends who are beside him.

"Right Simon. She's possessed and has horseteeth. You other guys need to stay back as weird things happen around her."

"Oh, really? We've known her for a while and nothing 'weird' as you say happens but then you just never know when it might." Harry replies as the second child's costume pants fall to his ankles. The third child decides to run away while he has working legs with pants on.

"Really now, have you no manners? Dropping pants in the middle of the street this way? What would your Mum say, Davey?" Hermione asks as Ron laughs.

"Make it stop. I have to go and it's making it worse!" Simon complains as his legs continue to jerk strangely.

"Make what stop?" Harry asks. "All I see is someone having a medical problem. Do you always have these spells? OOPS. Looks like you need to go get Mummy to change your nappy. You just wet yourself."

Finding he could move without jerking, the boy runs off calling "I'll get you for this. All of you!"

"OOOOOH, we're _so_ scared of a baby in nappies." Ron calls back tauntingly.

* * *

"Harry, how did you do that? You didn't even have a real wand. That was great by the way!"

"Yes Harry, it was. Thanks for sticking up for me that way. How did you do those spells?"

"You're welcome. I just thought it and it happened. I can do that sometimes. Especially if I'm upset. Don't say anything to my Dad, okay? He wouldn't like what I did."

"I won't and I know Hermione won't either. What else can you do without a wand?" Ron asks.

"Well, I can sometimes make things real that aren't. I did before to a stuffed toy and a picture."

"OH, can we see? Look, there's a scarecrow in that yard on a chair. See him? The one wearing a mask? Show us your wandless magic, Harry." Hermione begs.

"Alright, it might not work though." Pointing his fingers at the scarecrow, Harry says "VERUS" and the children see it stand up. It begins to walk toward them."

"Let's go guys. We don't want to be seen around a walking scarecrow." Harry says looking around for adults.

Just as the three kids get across the street they hear a lady scream "TED, THE SCARECROW IS WALKING!"

"Let's keep walking. Don't look back." Hermione whispers as the three giggling children head back to Hermione's home. Three houses later, her Dad catches up with them.

"Well you three look as if you've enjoyed yourselves. I got caught in a long conversation a few houses back but I caught up to you. Are you ready to go home and have some popcorn balls, cake and punch along with your loot? I'm ready to get off the street. Mrs. Carmichael has let Halloween get to her. She's insisting her stuffed scarecrow just up and walked off. Most likely some teenagers came by and took it for a joyride. Let's go home, kids."

"We've all had a great Halloween, Mr. Granger. This trick or treating thing is a lot of fun. Right Harry?" Ron asks.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. It's been just grand." Harry replies as he sees a scarecrow moving in the trees across the street.

* * *

:-) Happy Halloween and please review this short little story of the kids' muggle Halloween.


End file.
